the_quest_inn_at_the_centre_of_the_universefandomcom-20200213-history
The Quest Inn at the Centre of the Universe Wiki
The Quest Inn at the Centre of the Universe Wiki About The Quest Inn at the Centre of the Universe is a sci-fi/fantasy comedy podcast series starring and created by Beau Windon, Indiana Kiely, Tom Fahey and Morgan Thistlethwaite. In the most remote corners of the universe, away from the prying eyes of established law and order, there's always a Quest Inn. Chase Quarterly, Katherine Wilder and Bocky the idea rooster are the newest employees of one of them: the Quest Inn at the centre of the universe. Chase the time-traveller, Katherine the shentaur (and last of her species), and Bocky the genetically-engineered rooster all have pasts they'd rather soon forget but with new guests dropping in every week, will these three unlikely friends be able keep their secrets hidden?https://itunes.apple.com/au/podcast/the-quest-inn-at-the-centre-of-the-universe/id1348143436 Cast Guests List of episodes Characters Episodes 001 - The First Day Description: On their first day working at the Quest Inn, Chase Quarterly, Katherine Wilder and Bocky the Idea Rooster discover that they have no memory of induction or the two days following. 002 - A Professional Moment Description: Former farmer turned bounty hunter Cedric the dwarf arrives at the Quest Inn for a holiday. Despite having no intention of taking on a quest, Chase pushes the team to upsell to their first customer. Eventually, Cedric agrees to take on three quests and also becomes romantically involved with Katherine. 003 - There's Nothing That Grounds Us Description: While exploring the Quest Inn, Chase discovers two things, a garden gnome named Fedro who lives in the garden, and a letter from Quest Inn HQ stating that the team have three weeks to get the business running properly before they are investigated over the induction incident, of which they have no memory. 004 - It's Not Complicated, It's Simple! Description: When Box Fleecey turns up to the Quest Inn looking for work, Chase and Katherine take it upon themselves to figure this criminal mastermind out. Bocky, meanwhile, has other ideas. 005 - You Gotta Do You Description: None of the team are prepared for the arrival of Katherine's old friend (and jewel thief) Cecily, who shakes things up when she comes to the Quest Inn looking for Measles the Weasel. 006 - There Are Repercussions Description: The Quest Inn employees are under investigation by Adric the Helien over the induction incident. If only any of them could remember what it was. 007 - Tell Him I Quit Description: Following the investigation, Chase, Bocky and Katherine are desperate to make sales and, against their better judgement, allow a group of trolls to stay at the Quest Inn for a three-day conference. 008 - I'm Dancin'! Description: Down on his luck, the tricky fox Mickle Mantel makes an appearance at the Quest Inn. Having crossed both Chase and Katherine in the past, will they be willing to help out an old friend? 009 - Have We Met Before? Description: Former Detective Susan Sarandon wants a low-key quest to distract herself from her mundane family life and puts the heat on Bocky and Chase for their criminal pasts. 010 - We're Very Proud Description: Cedric the dwarf returns to collect his reward, and after months of waiting for this day to come, Katherine is not sure what to expect. 011 - I'm Game If You're Game Description: Christopher the Conceptual Pigeon turns up to find out how his old college buddy Bocky has been getting on. 012 - Death Rays Are Not The Way Description: Franklin Delano Roostervelt, the clone of Bocky's creator, turns up with bad news. 013 - Shall We Talk About The Feathers Then Description: Bocky plans to clear the garden to make way for his own personal hen-house, despite Fedro's protests. 014 - Like A Damn Avalanche Description: Woodrow Backers the space-cow boy runs a Quest Inn in another part of the universe and stops in to set up a business opportunity. 015 - Maybe We Should Unpack That Description: Katherine calls a psychiatrist to help Bocky with his daddy issues. 016 - Heavier Than Grilled Onions Description: Mary Jane the frankfurter arrives at the Quest Inn looking for her Bun-bun. 017 - People With Scars Aren't Nerds Description: Bocky and Katherine meet a future version of Chase, who's come to the Quest Inn for revenge on his past self. 018 - Something's Gone Horribly Wrong Description: 14-year-old android Jeffy wants to buy a quest but the team are reluctant to make the sale to a minor. 019 - Are We Still On Probation? Description: Employment hangs in the balance when Adric the Helien returns to assess the team's progress. 020 - A Round Of Applause Description: The arrival of former Quest Inn employee Measles the Weasel (whose picture is on the easel) brings more questions than answers. 021 - Oh My Gosh Description: Mrs Maggie Gosh manages to charm everyone during her stay at the Quest Inn. 022 - My Hands Are Tied Description: Fairy godmother Agatha Crispy just wants a holiday and, after meeting the staff, has second thoughts about her decision to stay at the Quest Inn. 023 - Unfinished Business Description: Katherine, Bocky and Chase decide to take care of the toilet ghost once and for all, only to learn that Penelope Winters was once a guest at the Quest Inn. 024 - I Have To Bring A Gift Description: After a failed attempt to clean the bathroom facilities, the Quest Inn crew inadvertently summon Raisin Crust the 17th century alchemist. 025 - Present Tense Situation: Part 1 Description: Two bookings in one week! It's a new record, but there's no time for celebration when Cedric the dwarf takes the Quest Inn staff hostage. 026 - Present Tense Situation: Part 2 Description: After Cedric and Dt. Susan Sarandon disappear in Chase's time machine, the Quest Inn staff are not prepared for more familiar faces. References Website: https://www.thequestinn.com/ Category:Browse